kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora
'Aurora is a princess and one of the Princesses of Heart. Her appearance is taken directly from Walt Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". Although her original voice actress, Mary Costa, was alive at the time of Kingdom Hearts' development (and is still alive today), Aurora spoke in dialogue boxes for her appearance. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aurora is a princess known as the princess of heart, her and all of the other princesses were captured by the evil mistress named Maleficent, Maleficent was also the one who cursed Aurora on the movie Sleeping Beauty, she was cursed by a point that made her fall asleep. "Sleeping Beauty" Story Sleeping Beauty Aurora originally resided in a world known as the Enchanted Dominion. At infancy, Maleficent laid a curse on her, proclaiming that, on her sixteenth birthday, Aurora would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. Thanks to the aid of the three good fairies (Flora, Fauna and Merryweather), Aurora's curse was softened by the addition that true love's kiss would wake her from her sleep. To keep her safe, she was renamed Briar Rose and relocated to the forest of her world with the three fairies caring for her. On a chance meeting, Aurora encountered Prince Phillip, to whom she was betrothed (unbeknownst to her). It should be noted that these plot details, based on the original film, may be retconed when Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep is released. Kingdom Hearts It is unknown at what point of the original story Aurora was taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent, but the crown on her head suggests that it was directly before Maleficent lured her into pricking her finger on the spinning wheel, or after the whole story all together (as there is a ten year gap between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts). Aurora's likeness first appeared in Kingdom Hearts on a red-tinted pillar in the Awakening world. She was depicted in a state of sleep, suggesting that she had already been captured and imprisoned by Maleficent at this point. She was first seen in Hollow Bastion when Maleficent attempted to open the Final Keyhole. Maleficent had placed Aurora in a standing glass case in the wall, alongside the other Princesses of Heart. Her heart left her when the keyhole was opened, but was returned to her when Sora sacraficed his own heart to save her and the other Princesses. Upon awaking, Aurora stayed in Hollow Bastion to stop the darkness from consuming the world. She also revealed Maleficent's origins to Sora. When Sora finally sealed Kingdom Hearts, Aurora was returned to the Enchanted Dominion. Kingdom Hearts II Although Aurora did not make an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, her name was found to be part of the password to access the DTD in Tron's world. In addition, many characters from her world appeared in the game, including Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Maleficent with her pet raven, Diablo. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep It has been confirmed that Aurora will make a return in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, along with the premiere of her world in the Kingdom Hearts series. Her role in the game will be more connected to the original Disney movie, Sleeping Beauty.http://www.khexcursion.net/gallery/?bbs=1 Abilities *Because Aurora is a Princess of Heart, her heart holds part of the ability to open the Final Keyhole that leads to Kingdom Hearts. She also has the power to hold back darkness using the light stored within her heart, a power which she and the other princesses can utilize alone (the exact way she fights off darkness is currently unclear). *In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. *Aurora (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fire spell to Firaga. Trivia *It is highly possible that Aurora was the first princess to be captured, as Maleficent was the one who started the hunt. *One might expect Aurora to have appeared somewhat aged in Kingdom Hearts, as the game takes place ten years after Birth by Sleep, which (as evidenced thus far) seems to retell Disney's version of Sleeping Beauty. This error is likely due to Birth by Sleep not having been planned during the creation of Kingdom Hearts. This inconsistency may be explained in Birth by Sleep. Category:Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category:Awakening Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Enchanted Dominion Category: Characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters